Nobles y Plebeyos
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas o es la moraleja que ofrece la historia de "Cenicienta". ¿Qué ocurriría si en ésta historia existieran dos Cenicientas? Originalmente, éste fic se llamaría: Dos veces Cenicienta pero... descubran por qué no pudo tener ése nombre.


_El siguiente fic particpa en el reto Disneytalia para el foro: "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?"_

 _Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen; sólo soy dueña del nombre que adopta NyoIndia y mi OC Assam (Birmania). El personaje Ion Basarab Popescu (2p Rumania) pertenece a Aoba_ Ritsu.

* * *

 _ **Nobles y Plebeyos**_

 _ **(Reescribiendo a Cenicienta)**_

Hace mucho tiempo, en un país muy lejano, bajo la exuberante selva hindú vivía la reina Assam quien gobernaba una provincia pequeña, pero lo suficientemente influyente en las decisiones de los pueblos hindúes.

Assam poseía unos labios finos en color coral, su piel cobriza, sus ojos esmeralda y un porte elegante que, aunque vistiera con la mayor sencillez, su belleza era inconfundible adornada de una cabellera rojiza envidiable.

Quienes conocieron a la reina, mencionaba que gobernaba con justicia e inteligencia como a su vez poseía un orgullo inquebrantable. En una ocasión, un grupo de gitanos había llegado a la provincia en busca de fortuna. Assam abrió sus puertas a los viajeros que, en realidad, era un grupo de artistas quienes compartían la danza, el arte y la música en cada lugar que visitaban.

En las afueras del palacio, cuyos pisos estaban tallados en mármol y la fachada imitaba al mítico Taj Mahal se encontraban los nobles y el pueblo mismo disfrutando del acto circense. Los espectadores observaban con respeto y asombro el espectáculo traído por aquellos artistas.

Los aplausos del público se dejaban escuchar, mientras un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años quien portaba con orgullo su traje agradecía a la concurrencia. Assam agradecía por el espectáculo gratificándolos por su actuación. La reina conversaba con el hombre cuando notaron que dos pequeños jugaban con un cachorrro de pantera nebulosa como si se tratara de un felino doméstico.

-¡Ion! – Gritó el hombre llamándole la atención.

-Por favor señor, deje que el niño se divierta con mi hija.

-¿Su hija? – Preguntó el hombre.

-Así es – Respondió con una leve sonrisa. – Tylo es mi hija y le estoy permitiendo disfrutar de su niñez.

Ion era un pequeño gitano de cabello rubio y ojos gris perla quien reía a lado de Tylo quien era una versión pequeña de Assam.

Mientras los adultos conversaban mientras los observaban jugar, el pequeño le hacía preguntas sobre el cachorro como a su vez, la pequeña pelirroja le preguntaba de dónde venía. Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Ion hizo un gesto de tristeza.

Tylo y el cachorro compartieron ese gesto, sin embargo, la pequeña hizo algo por él.

-Quiero regalarte a Kummal.- Expresó mientras le extendía el cachorro.

-Es muy bonito, pero…no sé si mi papá me permitirá conservarlo. – Dijo con tristeza.

-Ion – intervino el aludido. – No temas, confío en que puedes hacerte responsable.

Al pequeño se le iluminó la mirada y ansiosamente recibió a Kummal, sin embargo, el pequeño de entre su ropa sacó una pulsera de oro con un grabado rumano, probablemente un escudo de armas en donde se observaba un águila arpía con las alas extendidas.

-Éste es mi regalo Tylo. – Le dijo mientras le colocaba la pulsera en la diestra de la niña.

-Tú y yo seremos amigos, ¿cierto?

-Cierto. – Sonrío con cortesía. – Adiós Tylo.

-Adiós Ion, adiós Kummal.

Los rugidos tiernos del cachorro se escuchaban a lo lejos mientras madre e hija observaban partir a los artistas.

-Fue un lindo gesto lo que hiciste por él. – Mencionó su mamá.

-Kummal es un buen chico, pero mientras jugaba, noté que le gustaba estar con Ion, además, me contó que siempre viajan y que no ha hecho amigos.

-¿Aprendiste algo el día de hoy?

-Sí mami – respondió.

-La vida da muchas vueltas Tylo y conforme trates a los demás, serás tratado: sé generoso, nunca te arrepientas por haber hecho una buena acción.

-¿Crees que algún día lo vuelva a ver? – Preguntó la niña hacia su madre.

Assam acarició la mejilla de su hija.

-Dicen que los gitanos viajan errantes por el mundo y que algún día ellos encontrarán su hogar definitivo, nunca pierdas la esperanza.

La pequeña guardaría esas palabras en su corazón aún en los momentos más oscuros de su vida.

 _ **Veinte años después**_

El hogar de Tylo había sido embargado o al menos esa fue lo que su madre le había dicho a su hija a quien no quería abrumar por conflictos bélicos. Assam peleó con valentía pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detener las fuerzas británicas. Arthur Kirkland tomó bajo su custodia a Assam y a su hija, dando una imagen respetuosa ante los demás. El británico tenía dos hijas: Emily y Madeline quienes les gustaba estar a la vanguardia.

Cuando Assam falleció, Arthur empezó a tratar a la joven hindú como una empleada delegándola a los quehaceres domésticos: Le despojó de su vestuario y joyas para dárselos a sus hijas quienes presumían de ello.

Tylo logró salvar aquella pulsera que su amigo Ion le había regalado que ocultaba de ellos. Sin embargo, a pesar de las complicaciones que podría traer su nueva vida, tenía una amiga cuadrúpeda llamada Kumarie (un oso polar) a quien cuidaba con esmero a pesar de no ser su mascota. La hindú se ganó su amistad y le acompañaba a hacer los quehaceres, principalmente en la cocina.

Con el tiempo, Arthur se llevó a su familia y a la hindú hacia el viejo continente en un lugar civilizado, en donde Emily y Madeline podían sentirse en su hábitat mientras que a Tylo le resultaba desconocido. El británico compró una propiedad en Rumanía, una cabaña de status social que colindaba con el bosque y las montañas cuya niebla ocultaba.

La hindú disfrutaba de aquel paisaje y, disfrutaba escuchar a los lobos aullar, le hacían recordar a su hogar en donde las panteras y otros animales se expresaban libremente.

Cierto día, llegó a la cabaña un mensajero proveniente de la corte para invitar a todas las doncellas a asistir a un baile en honor a Lord Basarab con la finalidad de elegir a una esposa.

- _Is Wonderfull!_ – Expresó la americana quien estaba comiendo una rebanada de pastel.

-Nuevas personas que conocer, estar a la moda… - Le siguió el comentario la canadiense.

-Comida, _Very Good!_.

-¡Hey niñas! – Expresó Arthur de forma adecuada. – Recuerden que Lord Basarab busca a una esposa, lo que ayudaría mucho a conseguir grandes puestos en la corte.

Tylo continuaba limpiando los muebles suspirando profundamente al escuchar los arrebatos de las hermanas.

-¿Podría acompañarlos? – Preguntó Tylo mientras ellos hicieron un gesto de repulsión ante la idea de la hindú. – No deseo conocer a Lord Basarab – Lo cual dejó todavía perplejos – Es obvio que estará ocupado, yo sólo quiero conocer a otras personas, poder bailar, conversar con alguien….

-¡Tylo! – Mencionaron al unísono

-Querida – Explicó con dulzura fingida el británico. – Lo que tú propones es algo muy _sui generis_ pero prometo que lo pensaré, por ahora, prepara los mejores vestuarios para nosotros.

-Según la invitación es dentro de dos semanas… - Respondió la hindú sutilmente

-Prometo pensarlo. – Contestó Arthur.

-Y no olvides de alimentar a Kumarie. – Le mencionó la canadiense.

-Y mi postre bajo en calorías. – Finalizó la americana.

Las dos semanas habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tylo se disponía a hacer los preparativos correspondientes: calentó el agua para que pudieran bañarse, planchó los vestidos y desarrugó el traje de gala de Arthur. Posteriormente bajó a la cocina y le preparó el postre de Emily como la comida de Kumarie.

En ese lapso, Tylo había notado que había sobrado algunos retazos de tela de los vestidos de aquellas damas y con paciencia logró armar un vestido sencillo sin opacar a nadie.

Un carruaje esperaba a Arthur y a sus hijas para asistir a la fiesta.

-¡Dense prisa! – Expresó el británico.

-¡Emily no me quiere dar mi prendedor! – Gritó Madeline.

- _¡You are wrong! -_ Mencionó en un tono fastidioso la americana mientras bajaban a toda prisa.

Arthur invitaba a sus hijas a que abandonaran la casa mientras estaba por abordar el carruaje cuando observaron a Tylo aparecer con aquel vestido hecho de retazos. A pesar de ello, lucía una hermosa figura estilizada resaltado sus senos y su cabello rojizo.

-¡Hey! – Gritaron las dos damas al unísono a reclamarle por haber utilizado los retazos y sin dejarla argumentar habían arrancado cada parte de aquel vestido. No estaban peleando en sí porque la hindú tomara la tela, sino que no podían soportar que ella, con la sencillez que poseía luciera bien. Le arañaron el cuerpo, deshaciendo su peinado y ponerle un aspecto de pordiosera.

-Lo siento querida, pero, no tienes vestido. – Mencionó el británico mientras llevaba con orgullo a sus hijas dejando escapar algunas carcajadas por los sucedió.

Tylo observó el carruaje perderse en el camino mientras se quedaba en el piso llorando amargamente. Kumarie se había acercado para consolarla y dentro del bosque, unos lobos se habían acercado hacia la hindú, pero éstos no hicieron el gesto de atacar a la joven como a la osa. Todo indicaba que la hindú se había hecho amiga de los lobos cuando realizaba sus recorridos por el bosque en busca de agua y leña, llevándoles un poco de alimento que dejaban Madeline y Arthur.

-Escuchaste aullar los lobos a la luna azul… - susurró tratando de animarse.

Una luz proveniente de lo alto iluminó a la hindú dejando entrever a un grupo de luciérnagas que danzaban por ese sendero rodeando a Tylo, a Kumarie y a los lobos, hasta que finalmente, aquellas luciérnagas se concentraron en un punto transformándose en una dama de cabellos rosados quien portaba un vestido en color violeta con una caperuza azul, tenía en sus manos una varita delgada en la diestra.

-¿Disculpe, quién es usted? – Expresó Tylo sorprendida.

-Me llamo Olivia, seré tu hada madrina. – Respondió de forma animada. – Escuché que deseabas asistir al baile por otros motivos, y que tu interés no solo se basa en tener una posición social. Por ello voy a ayudarte en ese aspecto.

-¿Pero cómo podrá hacerlo?

Olivia se río graciosamente mientras le veía.

- _Darling_ déjamelo a mí. – Expresó dando un chasquido de dedos mientras de la nada se escuchaba un arpegio de guitarra eléctrica – Descuida es AC-DC en algunos años se pondrán de moda.

-¿AC-DC?

Olivia se acercó a Tylo colocando su dedo índice en los labios de la hindú para que guardara silencio.

- _Ready? –_ Cuestionó mientras levantaba su varita con la diestra al estilo de los reallity televisivos. – _Are you ready!_

Como si se tratara de un concierto de rock (inusual para la época) y un montón de pirotecnia de no sé dónde, surgieron iluminando el cielo mientras una voz sumamente agresiva de un cantante que permanecía en el anonimato servía como fondo musical para la labor del hada madrina.

Con la varita mágica señaló una calabaza que en un tris, apareció levitando siendo dejada en el camino transformándola en un hermoso carruaje plateado. Los lobos quienes estaban aullando por el sonido estridente (no se sabe si de gusto o de dolor) fueron sorprendidos por el poder de Olivia y los transformó en caballos _Akhal-Teke_ grisáceos dándoles un aspecto metálico.

Kumarie observó aquella escena y se escondió en el regazo de Tylo un poco asustada.

-Tranquila Kumarie, la transformación no duele. –Le dijo Olivia.

-Estarás bien. – Le expresó con una sonrisa mientras le veía levitar mientras la osa emitia un sonido de resignación, y la transformó en una mujer con la complexión y actitud de Melissa McCarthy cuando grabó _Spy_ con Jason Statham pero esa es otra historia. Estaba ataviada con un traje de cochero combinando con el color de los caballos y el carruaje.

-Y ahora – Expresó Olivia observando a Tylo quien la señaló con su varita. – _Are you ready for a good time!_

Tylo sintió como una especie de chispas brillantes empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo trasformando lo que quedaba en un vestuario hindú como el que usan algunas mujeres hindús cuando se casan. Es aquí cuando quien narra la historia le gustaría ser experto en moda, por ello tuve que preguntar con alguien experimentado y ésta fue la descripción ofrecida: Vestido de dos piezas acremado, de falda larga y detalles de laureles dorados sobre la tela. Las mangas caer libremente sobre la parte superior de los brazos como ligeras cortinas.

Su cabello aparecía arreglado, adornada con un coordinado elegante conforme lo pedía el vestuario, había hecho aparecer la pulsera que Ion le había obsequiado, como a su vez, hizo aparecer zapatillas de cristal para la joven hindú.

- _Fine_ , ahora ya estás lista para asistir al baile, recuerda que todo esto durará hasta la medianoche. –mencionó la inglesa cortésmente.

-Muy bien Tylo, andando. – Intervino Kumarie con una voz que no se sabía si era de ánimo o estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien sea.

 **Lo que Tylo halló sin desearlo**

La joven hindú había llegado ante el elegante recinto, si se pudiese hacer una descripción de cómo lucía el lugar en el exterior: Se trataba de un palacio o el diseño de una construcción italiana de paredes lisas construidas de cantera, adornados por torres cuyo adornado podía igualar a los diseños corintos y cúpula de un mármol grisáceo que a la luz de la luna le daba destellos plateados.

Aunque también, se puede mencionar que contaba (en la parte de enfrente) con unos jardines que, parecían ser sacados de un mundo perfecto: céspedes en un color verde vivo, varios arbustos podados elegantemente sirviendo de muro natural para aquellos en donde se encontraban sembrados algunos rosales.

La persona encargada de recibir a los invitados, quedó asombrado al observar al carruaje con todo y corceles mientras la belleza de la hindú se distinguía con sólo apreciarla.

Sin duda alguna, Tylo agradeció ante el hombre que estaba uniformado conforme a la etiqueta.

En el interior del palacio, habían varias doncellas que se habían dado cita para el evento: Desde los diseños sofisticados y de alta costura, todas ellas lucían joyería dignos de estar exhibidas en un museo. El techo del palacio se encontraba adornado con hilos dorados hechos de filigrana formando figuras similares a un mandala combinando frescos de autores renacentistas.

Tylo observaba aquella escena y distinguió a lo lejos a su familia quien era de esperarse, Emily disfrutaba de los bocadillos mientras Madeline buscaba a alguien.

-¿Han visto a Lord Basarab? – Se escuchó entre las doncellas, preguntándose por el anfitrión.

-Dicen que tiene un pasado muy triste y vergonzoso. – Respondió otra dama.

Tylo en sí observaba aquella escena con la mayor naturalidad, repentinamente notó todas las doncellas se dirigían hacia una de las puertas del palacio, en el cuál estaban rodeando a un hombre que vestía un frac elegante luciendo varonil ante el deleite de sus invitadas, solo pudo distinguirlo que tenía cabellos rubios, debido a que estaba de espaldas.

La hindú observó que sus "hermanas" se unían al séquito de féminas esperando saludar al hombre, sin embargo, hubo un sonido que le llamó la atención, una especie de ronroneo le hizo girar hacia una de las puertas exteriores que conducía al jardín. Sintiéndose atraída por aquel llamado dejó el salón para indagar un poco más.

Caminó con pasos ligeros hasta llegar a la fuente de aquel misterioso ronroneo cuando descubrió a un bello ejemplar de pantera nebulosa con la piel de terciopelo que caminaba por el césped libremente.

Ella sintió algo muy grato en ver a aquel felino, sus recuerdos de la infancia dulce habían aparecido, cuando ella era libre y disfrutaba de la felicidad junto a su madre. Le fue siguiendo de forma sigilosa, pero el animal se percató de su presencia dejando escapar un rugido en señal de advertencia.

Tylo se arrodilló ante aquel cuadrúpedo y sigilosamente extendió su mano para poder acariciarlo.

-¡Hola bonito! – Pronunció de forma suave.

El felino, como si se tratara de una orden fue acercándose con cautela, sus fosas nasales empezaron a hacer un movimiento que indicaba que estaba olfateando a quien le llamaba y poco a poco se acercó hacia ella dejando que le acariciara.

La hindú sonrió y sintió como aquel animal colocó la cabeza en su regazo.

Un hombre había presenciado aquella escena _sui generis_ , se trataba de un hombre que estaba vestido con frac negro, de cabellos rubios cuya mirada gris perla se fijaba en ellos.

-Veo que le agradas a Kummal. – Mencionó con cortesía mientras le dedicaba a la joven una sonrisa.

Tylo dirigió una mirada hacia el hombre. ¿Acaso ése hombre era Ion? ¿Y el felino que estaba en su regazo era Kummal?

-Señor – Expresó de forma respetuosa. –No pude evitar contemplar a su amigo, además; todas las féminas deben estar acosando a Lord Basarab.

El hombre del frac dejó escapar una sonrisa amena que contagió a Tylo.

-Él anda ocupado atendiendo a sus invitadas, pero en ocasiones termina abrumado, tú sabes: Eres muy guapo, qué maravillosa es tu fortuna, admiro tus actuaciones… aunque siento que no se acercan a él por conocerle en su sentir.

-Pobre hombre. –Mencionó en tono solidario. – Es difícil para él en la posición donde se encuentra discernir. ¿Disculpe, como se llama?

Aquel hombre tomó la diestra de la joven y depositó un beso en el dorso de la mano.

-Por favor, le suplico que por ahora mantener el anonimato, ¿viene desde muy lejos?

Tylo se sonrojó en ese momento.

-Vengo de un lugar donde alguna vez fue libre y que algún día recuperará su libertad.

 _-El pasado puede doler, pero puedes huír de él o aprender._ O al menos eso sé por experiencia.

Ayudó a Tylo a ponerse de pie mientras tomaban un paseo por los jardines seguidos por Kummal.

Mientras eso ocurría, la gente se preguntaba en dónde se encontraba Lord Basarab, el padre del noble argumentó que había surgido un imprevisto, aunque en realidad el joven había argumentado que necesitaba de aire fresco y la compañía de Kummal para poder sostener los protocolos sugeridos.

La orquesta empezaba a tocar al ritmo de Vals para que los invitados bailaran en el salón, sin embargo, quien debía iniciar el baile era el joven. Repentinamente, se escuchó el grito de algunas doncellas porque habían visto entrar a un felino en plena fiesta, sin embargo el rostro de los presentes cambió al descubrir que el anfitrión estaba siendo acompañado de una joven de belleza exquisita.

Al compás de _Noche de Luna entre Ruinas,_ Lord Basarab había iniciado el baile.

Tylo se sintió un poco intimidada al descubrir que aquel joven era el noble y más cuando se reveló ante los presentes el nombre completo: Ion Basarab Popescu.

Hacía bastante tiempo en que la hindú no había bailado, pero notaba que Ion le guiaba suavemente, por un instante, parecía que sólo ellos existían en aquel salón, la mirada gris perla del rumano se encontraba en la mirada esmeralda de Tylo.

Ella se había sonrojado y desvió su rostro por un momento, su vista se giró en la mano donde portaba aquella pulsera que Ion le había obsequiado desde niño.

Kummal ronroneaba al observar a aquella pareja, se colocó a los pies del padre de Ion.

-¿Será posible, viejo amigo, que alguien puede reencarnar? – Comentó el hombre mientras acariciaba el felino.

Mientras eso sucedía, Emily y Madeline se preguntaban que quién podría ser, Arthur al parecer no dijo palabra alguna, y su discreción lo había dicho todo.

Había culminado el vals, cuando notó que la joven tenía una pulsera dorada con la insignia de su familia.

-¿Tylo? – Susurró el joven.

Los ojos Esmeralda se posaron en él.

-Yo….

La mirada del joven le tranquilizó y le invitó a que le acompañara a la terraza para conversar, de inmediato Kummal se incorporó para hacerles compañía. No sabía cómo decirle a su amigo que ella no era una princesa, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía en que la vida gitana de Ion hubiese terminado y que ahora él disfrutara de la prosperidad.

Ambos conversaban amenamente contando lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia, sin embargo, el tiempo va de prisa y no se detiene, las campanadas indicaban la media noche, Tylo se asustó y debía alejarse de él, pero inesperadamente Ion no le dejó marchar.

-Tylo, cuando éramos niños, nuestros padres decidían por nosotros, ahora somos adultos y podemos elegir. – Respondió el rumano sin apartar su vista de ella.

-No quiero que me veas de una manera en que podrías avergonzarte. – Le respondió ella.

Sin embargo, aquel hombre le atrajo consigo y le abrazó fuertemente para no dejarla partir.

-Tylo, no te perderé, somos amigos y podremos ser algo más si confiamos mutuamente.

 **Un epílogo prematuro o una pausa necesaria**

-Quizás mi historia tenga similitud con Cenicienta, aunque Tylo e Ion fueron ambos quienes jugaron ese papel. Ustedes conocen el resto de la historia: Dejó una zapatilla y huyó del lugar, la reprimenda de la madrastra, al final el príncipe encuentra a su pareja… pero no fue así.

Quien hablaba era una niña de cabello castaño oscuro quien vestía conforme a su edad, probablemente unos diez años, podría apreciarse un mestizaje en ella. Se encontraba en un salón escolar en donde sus compañeros y su maestra que, probablemente, contaba con treinta años de edad; sus ojos eran gris perla, tenía su libreta en mano, al parecer leía su ensayo.

En el pizarrón aparecía con letras grandes el nombre del tema: _Historia Familiar._

-Puedo decir que amar la belleza cuando uno tiene todo es sencillo, pero hay personas que aprenden amar más allá de las apariencias. A veces imagino a Ion protegiendo a Tylo fraternalmente en medio de su ropa en harapos y la desnudez de su cuerpo, pero pueden haber otros que puedan imaginar en los murmullos de la gente que juzga por las apariencias… No sé qué pueda despertar mi relato en ustedes. Tal vez sea un final agridulce o que por el momento he omitido lo que sucedió después, pero estoy segura que ellos continuaron con su historia en la que por circunstancias ajenas, se perdieron en el tiempo; donde tuvieron el espacio para conocerse mejor y no quedarse en la impresión física: puedo verlos sonreír y luchar por sus sueños juntos.

Interrumpió su lectura dejando su libreta en el escritorio de la profesora para tomar una tira armada con hojas de papel multicolor dando a entender que se trataba de una línea de tiempo, en él aparecían fechas, palabras claves y fotografías en Sepia donde aparecían figuras de antaño. Los niños se acercaron para observar el trabajo de su compañera.

Se escuchó la alarma que indicaba que las clases habían culminado, mientras los niños preguntaban con inquietud si contaría lo que sucedió con los personajes de su historia. La menor con una sonrisa alegre les respondió:

-Quizás mañana… quizás mañana.


End file.
